


A Game of Equals [traduzione di montespan]

by montespan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan
Summary: Lui è un esperto agente doppio 0 con una passione per le Aston Martin blu intenso e i cacciavite high-tech.Lei è un’ex ladra di gioielli imprigionata per un omicidio che dice di non aver commesso.Quando lei fugge di prigione per aiutarlo a rintracciare i Gioielli della Corona rubati, scoprono di avere in comune molto più di quanto avessero immaginato.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song





	A Game of Equals [traduzione di montespan]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Game Of Equals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305637) by [Irony_Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Rocks/pseuds/Irony_Rocks). 



A Game Of Equals

I.

Pensava di aver visto quasi di tutto, dato che aveva risalito i ranghi stabilendo la propria credibilità come agente, quando molti vedevano in lui solo un uomo troppo giovane, troppo infantile. Aveva provato loro che si sbagliavano, ovviamente - con la sua intelligenza e i suoi gadget, la sua predilezione per il sabotaggio di disastri internazionali, attraverso l’uso di mezzi che la maggior parte delle volte si dimostravano troppo stravaganti per i protocolli standard dell’ _intelligence_ britannica. Lo chiamavano “Il Dottore”, un nome in codice che gli era stato accollato fin dalla sua prima missione. Accordi sul riarmo, commerci sul mercato nero, assassinii, trame per conquistare il mondo, alcuni disastri nucleari-evitati-ed una volta era persino riuscito a salvare la Regina in persona.

Quindi aveva pensato di aver visto più o meno di tutto solo in quei pochi, e relativamente brevi, anni in cui aveva compiuto il suo lavoro.

River Song, quindi, non avrebbe dovuto averlo preso di sorpresa. “Ne è sicuro?” gli chiese, accigliato, l’uomo che faceva da guardia carceraria a quella donna. Il Dottore osservò la fotografia nel suo file, camminando lungo le mura vuote di Stormcage; l’unico edificio carcerario ad alta sicurezza di tutta l’Inghilterra. “E’ pericolosa più di chiunque altro,” lo avvertì, “Usala, poi liberatene. Non lasciare che ti attiri nei suoi giochetti.”

Ma al Dottore _piacevano_ i giochetti, a dire il vero.

Aveva visto molte donne belle quanto lei; le aveva viste raggirare e ammaliare e flirtare, in dozzine di situazioni che avrebbero richiesto alla maggior parte degli uomini l’uso della forza o della violenza - era il motivo per cui gli era sempre piaciuto lavorare con le donne, in verità. Avevano così tanta finezza, così tanto _stile_ , intelligenza e buonsenso; più di tre uomini messi insieme. Giravano pettegolezzi riguardo il fatto che avesse avuto una mezza dozzina di partner femminili negli ultimi anni perché non riusciva a scegliere quale donna gli piacesse di più, ma era una bugia. Non era un playboy; le donne erano solo sue amiche ed erano loro che lo lasciavano sempre, non il contrario.

“Non lasciare che ti risucchi nelle sue macchinazioni,” continuò la guardia, le chiavi che pendevano dalla sua tasca. “Afferma di non aver fatto niente, ma è quello che dicono tutti. River Song sta scontando una sentenza a vita per omicidio di livello uno, ed è una pena persino troppo breve a parer mio. Sei sicuro di voler avere a che fare con lei? E’ rinchiusa in isolamento per una ragione. Lavorare con lei potrebbe essere un errore—“

“Che cos’è la vita senza qualche errore, eh?” ribatté, sorridente.

“E’ una cosa seria,” disse la guardia in modo arcigno.

“Oh, si, è tutto molto serio in questo lavoro qui. Non vedrai un sorriso su questa faccia, solo cipigli. Ma nonostante apprezzi il tuo consiglio, Sorvegliante, la cosa molto meno divertente è che a Sua Maestà piace avere i Gioielli della Corona in suo possesso; cosa fastidiosa, il rapporto delle donne con i loro gioielli. River Song sa meglio di chiunque altro chi possa averli rubati.”

Era una missione al di sotto delle sue capacità, ad essere onesti, recuperare quei gioielli, anche se erano proprietà della famiglia reale - ma, semplicemente, non si rifiuta una personale richiesta della Regina, e lei aveva preso un’improvvisa predilezione per lui da quando l’aveva salvata quell’unica volta.

La guardia aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Onestamente, se non fosse rinchiusa in quella cella, ti direi che dovrebbe essere River Song la prima sospettata.”

Prima che il Dottore potesse alleviare o aggravare oltre il pessimo umore di quell’uomo, a seconda di quanta pazienza avesse voluto impiegare nell’impresa, un’altra guardia carceraria aprì l’ultimo cancello del reparto in cui era rinchiusa la donna, e i tre uomini si fermarono bruscamente. Il Dottore fu il primo a fare un passo avanti, spingendosi lungo il corridoio vuoto.

Nella sua cella solitaria, attraverso la pesante porta di metallo lasciata semiaperta, c’era un disegno scarabocchiato raffigurante una donna dai capelli mossi. “ _Ciao_ , _dolcezza_ ,” recitava semplicemente. “ _Sarai più fortunato la prossima volta?_ ”

“Oh mio Dio,” dichiarò la guardia. “E’ fuggita! _Di_ _nuovo_!”

Ciò pose un marchio indelebile sulla sua opinione riguardo River Song.

_______________________________

  


Seguì le sue tracce fino a Rio, mentre partecipava ad una piuttosto altolocata cena di beneficenza, figurarsi. Il party si teneva in una villa multimilionaria sulla spiaggia e gli ospiti erano tutti perfettamente abbigliati per l’evento in bianco e nero con costosi abiti e completi - lui stesso indossava uno smoking nero stirato con cura ed un cappello a cilindro abbinato, che tirava fuori per le occasioni speciali. Amava quel cappello in modo particolare.

River Song, però, andava in controtendenza. Emergeva tra la folla, e non solo a causa dei capelli; fasciata in un vestito di un rosso intenso che ricadeva fin sul pavimento, che abbracciava le sue curve in modo perfetto, e con i suoi tacchi vertiginosi abbinati, aveva un aspetto… aveva un aspetto decisamente migliore di quello che una donna condannata all’ergastolo avrebbe dovuto avere, in ogni caso. La osservò da lontano socializzare con altri uomini inizialmente, sorridere e ridere; e una volta, anche se sapeva che non aveva la minima idea di chi lui fosse, lo aveva persino degnato di un singolo, piuttosto significativo sguardo attraverso la stanza affollata, sorridendogli. Aveva percepito qualcosa sbattere contro il suo petto e conficcarvisi, allora, e lui aveva ricambiato il sorriso, toccando il suo cilindro a mo’ di saluto.

L’aveva avvicinata dopo il terzo ballo, e lei aveva sorriso aggraziatamente. “Ma certo, dolcezza, che mi piacerebbe ballare con te. Ma devo avvertirti: è meglio che tu sappia quello che stai facendo, prima di decidere di ballare il tango con me.”

“Penso di sapere come comportarmi,” rispose semplicemente.

“Oh, fai come credi, ma alle ragazze interessa di più come ti comporti _con_ _loro_.[1]”

Sorrise. Oh, gli piaceva già. Peccato che dovesse risbatterla in prigione. Volteggiarono attraverso la pista da ballo per un po’, e nonostante le sue allusioni, non vi fu alcun Tango da poter ballare; non che non si fossero divertiti comunque.

“Allora, come seiriuscito a trovarmi, Dottore?” disse lei, e lui la osservò, stupefatto. “Oh, non guardarmi così. Pensi che non sappia chi sei? Che non sappia tutto ciò che c’è da sapere su di te? Sei il Dottore, l’uomo inviato per fermarmi. Ho i miei dubbi su una tale aspettativa, ma sono comunque piuttosto lusingata da tutte queste attenzioni.”

“Rubare i Gioielli della Corona ti farà ottenere molto più che semplici attenzioni,” replicò lui. “Restituiscili, River. Non ti dispiace se ti chiamo River, vero?”

Il suo sorriso divenne ampio, seducente. “Chiamami in qualsiasi modo tu voglia, dolcezza.”

A quel gioco potevano giocare in due. Si introdusse nel suo spazio personale molto più di quanto lei si fosse introdotta nel suo, sussurrando proprio nel suo orecchio. “Restituiscili, River.”

“Oppure cosa farai? Sono già condannata all’ergastolo. Cos’hai intenzione di fare?” Si tirò indietro e fece l’occhiolino. “Sculacciarmi?”

“Oh, adoro le cattive ragazze, io, ma non credo che tu abbia afferrato la gravità di ciò che è accaduto. I Gioielli della Corona. C'è chi è stato impiccato per molto meno.”

“Cavolo. Pensi ancora che si tratti solo dei gioielli. Tutto questo riguarda molto più che i gioielli, Dottore. Ti stanno usando, e non te ne rendi neanche conto.”

“Di che stai parlando?”

“Dimmi, cosa sai del Silenzio?”

S’irrigidì, fissandola con muto sguardo di sorpresa. Il Silenzio era uno dei più antichi regimi ultra-fascisti d’Europa; aveva lentamente accumulato una grande influenza e denaro negli ultimi decenni e, se la loro leader dittatoriale Madame Kovarian[2] bastava a rappresentare tutta l’organizzazione, i loro piani per l’Inghilterra non erano particolarmente caritatevoli.

“Che c’entra il Silenzio con tutto questo?”

Lei gli si avvicinò e sussurrò, “Spoiler”, prima di premere un bacio veloce sulle sue labbra, e lui lo ricambiò, istintivamente, come se fosse stata la risposta più naturale del mondo - e ciò, ovviamente, fu un errore. Perché l’ultima cosa di cui si rese conto, fu che tutto svaniva mentre perdeva conoscenza.

_______________________________

  


Si svegliò stordito nel sedile del passeggero della sua stessa auto - un’Aston Martin di un blu intenso che aveva rinominato _Sexy,_ equipaggiata con più gadget e armamenti di molti sottomarini. Aveva creato lui stesso il design e non lasciava _mai_ che qualcun altro la guidasse. Ed eccola qui, Miss River Song, che guidava la _sua_ macchina durante una fuga ad alta velocità lungo la linea costiera.

“Cos’è successo?” cominciò ad urlare, disorientato.

“Ciao, dolcezza,” gli rispose. “Cercherei qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi, fossi in te.”

“Che ci fai alla guida della mia macchina?” le chiese e qualcuno sparò contro di loro dalla macchina difronte. “E chi è che ci sta _sparando_?!”

“Senti,” disse River. “Per come la vedo io, vogliamo entrambi la stessa cosa. Quello che ti hanno detto su di me è una menzogna. Non sono tua nemica, Dottore. In effetti, se fossi una che scommette, scommetterei che sono la tua più grande alleata.” 

“Perché diavolo dovrei ascoltare anche una sola delle cose che mi stai dicendo?” Domandò, poi si strofinò le labbra con rabbia. “E il tuo rossetto era _avvelenato_?”

“Non essere così melodrammatico!” Lo rimproverò lei. “C’era solo un sedativo all’interno, non veleno.”

“Oh, beh, _solo_.” Fece una smorfia. “Accosta la macchina adesso, e—“

“Non posso,” disse lei prendendo la curva seguente a sinistra, così forte, in effetti, che lui andò a sbattere proprio contro di lei. “Le mani, Dottore!” Lo prese in giro con una risata. “Dovrai fare ben più che ondeggiare sulla pista da ballo con me una volta, per arrivare a toccarmi intimamente. Ma adoro che tu ci abbia _provato_.”

Lui arrossì, poi fece di nuovo una smorfia, aggiustandosi il risvolto della giacca. “Chi stiamo inseguendo?”

“E’ talmente ovvio che lo potresti indovinare al terzo tentativo,” rispose lei; poi sparò con la sua pistola contro il veicolo difronte a loro, un’altra macchina sportiva che procedeva ad una velocità pericolosa attraverso le curve e i pendii della strada; grazie al cielo River si stava rivelando adatta a maneggiare la sua bambina e stava riuscendo non solo a tenersi al passo dell’altra auto, ma anche a sparare alcuni colpi con esperta abilità di tiro. Chiunque fosse River Song, era più di una dannata ladra, di questo era sicuro. 

“Senti,” disse lei, “dammi ventiquattr’ore per rintracciare una pista. Solo ventiquattr’ore. Vienimi dietro se vuoi. Se per allora non ti avrò provato che questo gioco è stato architettato contro di me, che sono un capro espiatorio, allora me ne tornerò silenziosamente in prigione. Puoi anche ammanettarmi tu stesso.” Sorrise. “Potrebbe persino essere divertente.”

“Ma davvero?” Le rispose diffidente, poi rivolse lo sguardo alla strada. “Albero, albero! River, attenta all’albero!”

Lei lo schivò con facilità. “Sei un agente troppo bravo perché ti assegnino a una missione per recuperare i Gioielli della Corona e lo sai. C’è qualcosa di più grande in gioco. Se non ti fidi di me, allora fidati del tuo istinto. Cosa ti sta dicendo in questo momento?”

“Che sei fuori di testa!” sbottò.

“Beh, gira voce che tu sia un folle, quindi siamo una coppia ben assortita, non credi?”

Lui la osservò e lei incontrò il suo sguardo furioso, molto composta, i suoi stessi occhi chiari e limpidi, e da un momento all’altro, qualcosa cambiò. Non avrebbe saputo dire cosa fosse stato, al di là di un insieme di gesti: un sopracciglio che si alzava in un elegante arco sottile, il vento che correva attraverso i selvaggi ricci dei suoi capelli, uno scatto verso l’alto dell’angolo della sua bocca; dettagli irrilevanti che non avevano alcun significato; niente era cambiato. Ma certo che niente era cambiato. Incolpò l’adrenalina o la commozione cerebrale- sicuramente aveva subito una commozione cerebrale- ma l’aria tra di loro era divenuta improvvisamente elettrica. Prima che se ne rendesse conto si stava sporgendo verso di lei.

“Ventiquattr’ore,” le disse. “E se si tratta di una qualche trappola o stratagemma, River Song, ti pentirai amaramente del giorno in cui hai deciso di fare giochetti con me.”

“Oh, dolcezza,” rispose lei con una risata. “Non te ne pentirai. Che i giochi abbiano inizio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note Traduttrice:
> 
> Ciao a tutti quelli che hanno voglia di leggere questa mia piccola nota. Ho deciso di realizzare questa traduzione dopo aver scoperto e adorato la perla che è A Game of Equals di Irony_Rocks.  
> E' una delle storie più complete, IC e al contempo originale che io abbia mai avuto il piacere di leggere in questo fandom, per questo ho voluto condividerla con voi.
> 
> Adesso alcune precisazioni sulla traduzione dal punto di vista interpretativo:
> 
> [1] “Penso di sapere come comportarmi,” rispose, semplicemente.
> 
> “Oh, fa come credi, ma alle ragazze interessa di più come ti comporti con loro.”
> 
> Il verbo su cui questo flirt si fonda è 'to handle', che può significare 'gestire' o anche 'maneggiare'. Il Dottore lo usa nel primo senso, volendo dire che sa come gestire le situazioni come quella in cui si trova in quel momento. River invece lo usa col secondo significato, ovvero affermando che alle donne interessa di più come vengono maneggiate, toccate. Ovviamente questo gioco di parole non si può rendere con una sola parola in italiano come in inglese, quindi il gioco di parole non risulta altrettanto chiaro. Per questo ho voluto specificarlo con questa nota, cercando di compensare la perdita di significato che inevitabilmente si viene a creare.
> 
> [2] “Madame Kovarian”
> 
> Nell’originale l’autrice scrive “Madame Kovorian”, forse cercando di riprodurre e basandosi sulla pronuncia, in cui in effetti la prima delle due 'a' non si pronuncia [a] ma [ɑː], come nella parola inglese ‘car'. In ogni caso, la grafia corretta è 'Kovarian', e per esserne sicura ho controllato anche nei miei DVD della sesta stagione. Lo volevo specificare per far notare a chi abbia intenzione di leggere la versione inglese, che non ho cambiato questo particolare della storia per un mio sfizio o preferenza personale, bensì per dovere di precisione.
> 
> Spero di avervi fatto apprezzare questa storia anche in italiano.
> 
> montespan


End file.
